memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Romulan Encounter/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is with a Federation task force outside the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone border. INT-BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Mason inputs commands into his console. MASON: (Off his console) Captain I'm picking up a transmission, (beat) it has a Starfleet Signature to it. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Let's hear it Lieutenant. Mason inputs commands into his console. MARTIN (OC): Martin to Archer we just gathered the information but we found a neutron torpedo, (beat) they're course is Starbase thirty-nine Sierra they plan to destroy it sending you Warbird coordinates now. Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Conn Officer): I've got the coordinates Captain. Taylor goes to her chair and sits in it. TAYLOR: RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Lights dimmed and klaxon blares. EXT-SPACE The Warbird slows to impulse speed and cloaks. INT-ROMULAN BRIDGE (Condition Red) Toreth spins in her chair. TORETH: (To Clarkson) Where is your compatriot? Kyle just stands there. CLARKSON: I'm not sure where he's at he could be on his way to Federation Space to warn Starfleet Command of what you're planning to do, (beat) you're planning to destroy one of our Starbases for no reason we've got no problems with the Star Empire we just want help with the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. INT-CORRIDOR Martin is moving through the corridor firing his disruptor at some guards shooting at him and he makes it to the bridge doors and gets out a stun grenade. INT-BRIDGE The device rolls into the room and Kyle takes cover and the device activates knocks out the crew except for Toreth who makes an escape after she activates the launch command. CLARKSON (Worried): Damn it! Martin puts the weapon in the holster. MARTIN: What? Kyle inputs commands into the console. CLARKSON: I can't stop it from launching, but maybe I can do this I just closed the bay door and we need to leave like now. They run for the shuttle bay. INT- ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the Warbird approaching the Starbase. SITO: (off her console) I'm picking up Neutron radiation, (beat) Captain they've got a neutron torpedo that's ready to launch and their target is Starbase thirty-Nine Sierra. Taylor gets up from the chair. TAYLOR: Kara get us closer if they want to destroy the Starbase they've got to get through us, (to Mason) full power to forward shields. INT-ROMULAN SHUTTLE BAY. Kyle and John run into the bay and gets onto the shuttle. INT-ROMULAN SHUTTLE CANOPY John inputs commands into the console. MARTIN: HANG ON! Window shows the bay doors as the shuttle blasts them open. EXT-SPACE The shuttle leaves the Warbird as it surges with energy from the torpedo trying to launch from the warbird. INT-''ARCHER'' BRIDGE (RED ALERT) SITO: (off her console) It's the Romulan shuttle. Com beeps. MASON: (off his console) We're being hailed by the shuttle it's Commander Martin. Viewer shows the canopy of the shuttle. MARTIN (on viewer): Marcia you might want to extend shields over the Starbase it's gonna be a large explosion. TAYLOR: Steph extend shields around the Starbase. Commander Williams inputs commands into the engineering console. EXT-SPACE The Warbird exploded into a thousand pieces as a shockwave emits from it and hits the shields. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as they hang onto their console and Taylor hangs onto her arm rests of her chair. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Damage report? Mason gets up from the floor. MASON: (off his console) Shields held no damage no wounded. Taylor leans back in the chair. TAYLOR (Sighs): That's good. EXT-SPACE The Archer and the task force is at Starbase. TAYLOR'S (VO): Military Log Combat Date 56785.5. After we defeated the Romulans again the crew are awaiting to return to the frontline of the war with the Dominion. INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson exams the away team. CARLSON (CMO): Well you've got no bruises Commander but you should lay off things for a few days. Sito is there. SITO: I'll make sure he does Doc. The doors whooshed open and Admiral McElroy walks into the room. MCELROY: (To Carlson) Doctor mind if I talk to Commander Martin. He and Sito leave. MARTIN: (To McElroy) Admiral I know what you're about to say and that I should of used someone from Starfleet Intel, (beat) but I didn't want someone who wanted nothing but glory and could of been working with Section thirty-One. MCELROY: I understand Commander that's why I've given you an accommodation and a possible promotion to the rank of Captain, (beat) you did good. Martin gets off Bio-bed. MARTIN: Sir what are you gonna do about Teleya? MCELROY: We'll return her to Romulus to help Ambassador Spock with his movement. MARTIN: (nods) That's good sir. Admiral McElroy leaves. EXT-SPACE The Archer departs and leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)